erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Campfire Ceremony
View this page for statistics about the various campfire ceremonies.'' The '''Campfire Ceremony' is the elimination ceremony that took place at the campfire pit in Total Drama Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Before the ceremony takes place, the losing team or individual votes in the confessional for the camper that they wish to eliminate from the contest. During the ceremony, the remaining players (except for the loser) are given marshmallows as a symbol of safety, while the loser is left empty-handed (or with a Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) and must take the elimination exit off the island. Total Drama Island At the beginning of Total Drama Island, the campers were divided into two teams, the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. The team that lost the day's challenge were sent to the ceremony, while the team that won earned invincibility and did not take part in the ceremony. After the merge in No Pain, No Game, all of the remaining campers attended the ceremony. and Total Drama All-Stars.]] Chris hands out marshmallows to the campers, and whoever does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated. The camper who is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame and then must catch a ride on the Boat of Losers. Instead of being sent home, the contestants are sent to a five-star resort known as Playa Des Losers. The campfire ceremony is featured in almost every episode of Total Drama Island, with the exception of Brunch of Disgustingness, Hook, Line, and Screamer, Haute Camp-ture, and I Triple Dog Dare You!. Total Drama World Tour In Awwwwww, Drumheller, Chris pays tribute to the first season's campfire ceremonies during the Barf Bag Ceremony, holding the ceremony outside in front of a makeshift bonfire. There are strings of lights similar to the ones at the original setting strung between two tiki statues, and he hands out marshmallows instead of barf bags. However, he never finished the ceremony as Sierra accidentally blew up the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island , but with toxic waste barrels replacing some of the logs.]] The Campfire Ceremony returns in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. However, instead of the eliminated person not receiving a marshmallow, they receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, instead. Total Drama All-Stars Just like Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the Campfire Ceremony is used once again. Like the first season, the person who does not receive a marshmallow is eliminated. However, instead of the winners not attending the elimination, they get to be in the peanut gallery and one of the members of the winning team get the opportunity to be sent to exile on Boney Island to hopefully look for the Invincibility Statue. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island .]]The marshmallow ceremony returns and functions in identical ways to the previous seasons, particularly Total Drama Island. Since the season is set on a new island, the elimination ceremony is set in a new location, on an extended platform away from the rest of the island. Trivia *Some campfire ceremonies have a certain event which takes place that makes them unique: **Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 - The suspense of Chris announcing who the final marshmallow went to was extremely long, most likely due to it being the first ceremony of the season. It is the longest amount of time he's taken to hand out the final immunity symbol in any elimination ceremony in the series so far. **Up the Creek - Before someone could be officially be eliminated, the RCMP suddenly interrupted the ceremony in their helicopter to arrest Izzy. However, she managed to escape and was thus declared eliminated. The other candidate for elimination, Lindsay, was safe by default. **No Pain, No Game - Chris showed the campers the confessional videos instead of handing out marshmallows, due to them running out of them. **Hook, Line, and Screamer - No marshmallows are given out. Chris announces that Gwen wins immunity and that DJ is eliminated. **Camp Castaways - An inanimate object is eliminated by Chris. **The Very Last Episode, Really! - The winner of the competition is given the final marshmallow and is announced at the ceremony rather than someone being voted off. Additionally, all of the eliminated campers attend this ceremony. **Ice Ice Baby - Before the eliminated camper is announced, Dakota flies in on a hang glider and returns as an intern. **Finders Creepers - Instead of being eliminated, Brick switches from the Mutant Maggots to the Toxic Rats by Chris. **Runaway Model - Both the losing team and the winning team are called to participate, and after Sam is eliminated, Jo and Scott switch teams. **The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean - It is revealed that the now mutated Dakota had eaten the marshmallows beforehand, so Chris just announces the votes. Also, Scott activates his immunity idol in order to get Dakota eliminated instead of himself. **Grand Chef Auto - Chris reveals that the original winner of the challenge is Scott, and lets him choose who to eliminate. As a result, he eliminates Mike , because now he can't backmail him. No marshmallows were handed during this ceremony. **Food Fright - The Villainous Vultures were to have the elimination ceremony until Chris reveals Sam sneaking pancakes in his pocket forfeiting their victory, leading to a Heroic Hamsters elimination instead. **No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition - Alejandro was supposed to be eliminated, but he utilizes his immunity idol, eliminating Heather instead. **Suckers Punched - The Villainous Vultures got to choose which of the Heroic Hamsters was eliminated. **Zeek And Ye Shall Find - No votes are needed as Cameron is eliminated due to the injuries he suffered in the episode. **Twinning Isn't Everything - Samey tricks Chris into getting Amy eliminated against her will. **Mo Monkey Mo Problems - The Pimâpotew Kinosewak originally voted off Max, but Chris announces that he was given an anonymous letter that told him of Ella singing during the challenge. This being a violation of the rule he set specifically on her, Chris eliminates Ella and she sings one final musical number. **This Is The Pits! - Both teams are present, though no one is eliminated. Instead, Chris has Chef burn what was supposed to be the winning team's reward, then forces Max and Sky to switch teams. Category:Elimination ceremonies Category:Game elements